Lo mejor de mi vida
by Hazuki-chan
Summary: Un rubio vagabundo se esfuerza por sobrevivir en las calles, sin embargo un joven moreno podría cambiarle la vida, ¿pero a cambio de que?, UA y Yaoi varias parejas¡¡Cap 2 UP¡¡
1. Mis recuerdos

**Lo mejor de mi vida**

**By: Hazuki-chan**

MEOOOOOW, aki la Hazu nya después de tiempo de no subir nada debido a mi falta de internet nya por mas de medio año pero no se apresuren a hacer fiesta muajajaja estoy de regreso y les traigo fic nuevo nya (no he abandonado el otro mujaajaj) este es un poco mas drama algo que escribí mientras no tenia que hacer,

**Advertencias :**Yaoi, varias parejas, y fic con toques serios inclusive muerte sangre y armas pero con mi infaltable estupidez, como en todos mis fic sakura sufre pero aquí no tanto XD.

**Disclamer: **(¿así se escribe: Naruto no me pertenece solo lo utilizo para terapia sino me vuelvo loca así libero el estress, por lo tanto como tiene un fin noble Kishi-sama no me demande -.-u

fic dedicado a :

Kao-chan

Shadow-chan

Nuri-chan

por siempre apoyarme en todo y sacarme una sonrisa

**

* * *

**

**Cap1.-****Mis recuerdos**

Podía oír el sonido de las sirenas a varios kilómetro de donde se encontraba, podía sentir el frío calando sus huesos. Estaba sentado en aquel callejón oscuro en medio de la madrugada, como tantas otras noches había pasado en ese lugar cubriendose solo con periódicos, viviendo de la caridad de la gente, peleando con las ratas por alimento.

Cogió un pequeño fragmento de un espejo quebrado que se encontraba junto a su tenis roto dejando a la vista pedazo de su pie y observo en el su rostro mirando cauteloso sus ojos azules que aunque habían pasado por tanta crueldad seguían teniendo ese brillo de inocencia, estaba sucio, su rostro lleno de ollin, su enmarañada cabellera rubia, observo sus ropas, su sudadera roja estaba llena de hoyos dejando a la vista la playera blanca que llevaba de bajo, sus jeans también tenían varios agujeros, sonrió, no sabia cuando exactamente había terminado de esa forma.

Cerro los ojos y las imágenes de sus recuerdos se apoderaron de su mente, recodaba el sonido de los violines y los clarinetes, las teclas del piano deleitandose con el exquisito sonido del bajar y subir de las notas, sonreía aun con sus ojos cerrados recordando el hermoso salón donde se celebraba tan elegante fiesta. Las hermosas damiselas envueltas en los pomposos vestidos de noche que parecían apenas poder respirar, los elegante caballeros enfundados en sus esmokings, la bella danza al ritmo de la deliciosa música , las femeninas risas de las jóvenes que intercambiaban las ultimas noticias sobre sus ultimas presas y las interesantes platicas de los hombres de negocios así como el delicioso sabor del champan humedeciendo sus labios, de pronto se encontraba observando las escaleras de entrada, por ellas bajaba lo que parecía ser un hermoso ángel, una frágil y hermosa chica, de corto cabello rosa y hermosos ojos verdes, portadora de un elegante vestido del color de su cabellera, acompañada por otra damisela rubia de ojos azules en contraste cons su también elegante vestido, ambas llegaron hasta el ultimo escalón, la ojiverde sonrió tímidamente al verle, la rubia le susurro algo en el odio y se alejo de ella, el hizo una reverencia con su brazo derecho doblado en su espalda e inclinandose hacia el frente, la chica aun en el ultimo escalón tomo sutilmente su vestido por ambos lados e hizo un incapie.

—Sakura...—susurro abriendo los ojos encontrandose de nuevo en el oscuro callejón y supliendo los violines con el ruido de las sirenas, sonrió dolorosamente, hubiera sido mejor jamas haber conocido tal felicidad que haberla saboreado con la punta de la lengua y después perderla para siempre encontrandose en tan miserables condiciones, observo el puntiagudo objeto que estaba en sus manos y una descabellada pero a la vez interesante idea le cruzo por la mente, y si...y si tal vez seria mucho mas fácil morir que seguir soportando tal miseria, levanto la sudadera dejando a la vista sus pálidas muñecas observando detenidamente sus venas, la idea no parecía tan mala yo no podía perder mas, no habría quien llorara por el, todos los que un día le llamaron amigo se habían marchado junto con sus millones, una tibia lagrima rodo por su mejilla, tomo el fragmento de espejo y lo acerco a su muñeca.

—ya no puedes seguir engañandome, tienes que pagarme ahora o mueres¿me entiendes, sabes, me considero un hombre bastante razonable, pero tu ya as superado ese limite— la grave y masculina voz lo saco de su acto dirigiendo su mirada hacia donde provenía, asomandose por detrás de un bote de basura que lo cubría pudo observar a la entrada del callejón la silueta de un hombre que no parecía tener mas de veintisiete años, alto albino de cabello negro y ojos del mismo, llevaba un elegante traje negro acorralando a otro mayor que el, pasaba los cuarenta sin embargo era de complexión flacucha, ya asoma la calvicie de la parte superior de su cráneo y algunas canas se avistaban en su oscura cabellera, el albino lo tomaba por la camisa de cuadros aprisionandolo contra la pared , y presionando su estomago con una pistola, el rubio aguanto la respiración el hombre alto parecía peligroso—mi...mire Uchiha-sama lo...lo que pasa es que n...no tengo el dinero completo—el pelinegro sonrió, y cargo el arma, el hombre sudaba de los nervios aun con el tremendo frío—!no ¡...no mire hagamos un trato mire le ofrezco algo bueno—el albino arqueo una ceja—...vera...tengo...tengo una hija...es muy bonita, tiene solo diecinueve años...yo— el hombre cerro los ojos con una cara llena de dolor—yo se la daré a cambio mientras consigo el dinero faltante...—el hombre lo dijo de manera rápida como si no quisiera haber odio esas palabras, Uchiha sonrió maliciosamente ya apreto a un mas la pistola al estomago del hombre—Sabes, cualquiera hubiera aceptado esa oferta, cualquiera, excepto yo¿dime Haruno, es que acaso no sabes, que no me gustan las mujeres?—el hombre abrió los ojos con sorpresa, sabia que estaba acabado ¿Haruno?... pensó el rubio¿no era ese el apelativo de...de Sakura? su pensamiento le hizo dar un vuelco a su corazón, el albino río cínicamente— me caes bien así que terminare con esto rápido. Saludame a mi padre en el infierno ¿de acuerdo?—le dijo el albino, el hombre voltio el rostro y cerro los ojos esperando su fin, Uchiha coloco la pistola en la cien de Haruno y acciono el gatillo el rubio cerro los ojos. El sonido de el arma resonó por todo el lugar, y el cadáver del hombre callo al suelo.

Uchiha se dispuso a retirarse, el ojiazul quedo en shock por lo que había observado y sin darse cuenta apoyo una de sus manos en un liquido derramado en el suelo lo cual le hizo resbalar provocando un estruendo, el moreno voltio con sorpresa encontrandose al joven rubio en el suelo, el ojiazul se levanto de prisa quedando sentado en el piso, el pelinegro camino hacia el, el rubio abrió los ojos con sorpresa observando al moreno frente a el iluminado por la luz proveniente de la salida del callejón, las piernas le temblaron, el albino lo observo detenidamente con una mirada tan profunda que parecía atravesarle el alma, no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la mirada del mayor y aparto la vista dirigiendola al suelo, el albino se poso en cuclillas frente a el y con la pistola en mano le voltio el rostro hacia el, los ojos azules le miraron con una mezcla de miedo y coraje—¿así que has visto todo, no es cierto? ...mmm...—el albino movió la cabeza en forma reprobatoria—¿que le vamos a hacer?—suspiro con un dejo de melancolía—debería matarte ¿sabes?—el rubio no respondió solo lo observo, el pelinegro acaricio su rostro con el arma sonriendo coquetamente—me gusta esa mirada¿como te llamas?—le cuestiono interesado mientras seguía jugando con la pistola—Uzumaki...Uzumaki Naruto—respondió el rubio tembloroso, sintiendo la fría arma pasearse por su rostro—¿Uzumaki?...mmm me suena, no pero si es imposible el Uzumaki que yo conozco es un multimillonario no, un pordiosero...—Sasuke sonrió infantil mete, Naruto abrió mucho los ojos, todo parecía indicar que "mister mafia" estaba atrasado en noticias—en fin eres demasiado lindo para matarte...—el rubio se exalto con el comentario y de nuevo un leve rubor se adueño de sus mejillas, el Uchiha sonrió, dejo en paz su juego con la pistola y se puso de pie—tienes dos opciones, numero uno: te dejo con vida aquí en el callejón en el cual la policía no tarda en llegar, con tu situación seguro te culpan del muerto, y como no puedes pagar un abogado te vas directo a prisión, o numero dos: te vas conmigo, yo te daré trabajo...aunque te advierto que no sera nada fácil, tu decides—el albino comenzó a caminar lentamente sus pisadas resonaban a cada paso, dirigiéndose a la entrada del callejón, Naruto se quedo sentado analizando su situación, observo el cadáver de Haruno y luego a Uchiha este hombre...no se porque...pero...siento... y sin pensarlo mas se puso de pie y empezó a caminar torpemente tras el, el albino se detuvo—por cierto, Naruto-kun, me llamo Uchiha Sasuke—y dicho esto siguió caminado con el rubio tras el, quien le echo un ultimo vistazo a lo que había sido su hogar durante los últimos dos años ¿quien sabe? Tal vez su vida iba a cambiar drásticamente de ahora en adelante.

* * *

¡MEOOOOWW ¿y que tal¿les gusto? Porfavor dejenme un lendo review porfaaaaaaa nya, todos sus comentarios son bienbenidos como ya tengo listos los demas cap no tardare en actualizar , les mado un beso y les agradesco por aver leeido si les gusto dejenme su opinion y sino pues también . 

Saludos a todas las niñas hermosas

PD!El sasunaru dominara al mundo mujajjajjjajja!


	2. Viva la mafia japonesa¡

Wooooooolas chicas y chicos hermosos de FF, ya pueden venir y decirme que soy una perra malvada que no actualiza, gomen, si me tarde vacaciones, fiestas, escuela, y otro monton de escusas, pero aki estoy T.T asi k si quieren que siga actualizando no me maten. quejas dudas y sugerencias a mi correo¡

**Advertencias :**Yaoi, varias parejas, y fic con toques serios inclusive muerte sangre y armas, sin embargo este capitulo es demasiado estupido y fantaseoso XD..

**Disclamer: **(o como se diga) Naruto no me pretence, es Sasuke O.O y kishi-sama se calle para k anda poniendo tanta indirecta yaoi en la serie.

dedicado a todos los k me dejaron reviews( - me da weba escribir sus nombres)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cap.-2**

**Viva la mafia Japonesa **

Mientras conducía el auto observo como el pequeño rubio jugueteaba con sus manos, presa del nerviosismo, sonrió para si algo en ese chico realmente le intrigaba, se preguntaba si era su Inocencia o la belleza de sus ojos, no lo sabia...y la verdad, no le importaba en lo mas mínimo, en lo único que podía pensar era en su nueva "adquisición". El ojiazul, sin embargo tenia su propia guerra mundial donde sus ideas se enfrentaban en un mar de confusiones, reflexionando en si había echo bien en ir con el Uchiha o si debía haberse suicidado en aquel momento, bueno la elección ya estaba tomada no podía decir " hey tu siempre no, aquí me bajo" seguro le apuntaría con el revolver, ademas, algo en ese chico le llamaba la atención, no sabia si era su determinación o sus bellos y profundo ojos negros lo que lo provocaban.

—Naruto-kun...—la grave voz de su acompañante le saco de sus pensamientos—¿que pasa?—pregunto aun sorprendido, Sasuke sonrió —...después de la siguiente avenida no podrás retractarte¿seguro que quieres seguir?— Naruto le voltio a ver con una cara de sorpresa—descuida no te matare—le dijo el albino al notar su desconfianza, el rubio bajo la cabeza un poco observando sus sucias manos—si...si quiero seguir—la voz le tembló un poco pero sonaba tan seguro, como lleno de dolor, nada podía ser peor que todos aquellos días de miseria pasando frío y hambre en las oscuras calles—Bien...—contesto un poco aturdido el pelinegro al observar al menor, no sabia bien como lo abia tratado la vida pero no parecía algo bueno, el albino acelero el auto y el rubio se aferro al cinturón de seguridad. Cuando se dio cuenta, y se dispuso a mirar el paisaje ya estaban en la carretera, desierta, iluminada solo por las luces del auto. Observando las lineas blancas bajo la luz de los faroles, sus mirada lentamente comenzó a nublarse y sus parpados pesaban demasiado, le gano el sueño y pronto comenzó a separarse de la realidad.

El descarado sol le despertó quiso abrir lo ojos pero la luz se lo impidió irritandolo se tapo el rostro con amabas manos y cuando se acostumbro a la luz pudo observar donde se encontraba, pensaba que lo de anoche había sido un sueño pero ahora podía comprender que no era así, observo la habitación con entusiasmo, el intruso que lo había despertado entraba por un enorme ventanal con lucidas cortinas blancas, la habitación era muy alta, las paredes eran color vainilla y su cama estaba forrada en sabanas blancas, en un sofá cercano a la elegante chimenea observo su ropa, asustado se toco el pecho pero no , no estaba desnudo llevaba un camisón blanco que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, se levanto de la cama dando un enorme bostezo se dirigió al baño entrando por la puerta de madera se encontró con el majestuoso lavado todo en color rosa mármol .

El tocar de la puerta lo distrajo—¿se puede?—una delicada voz le llamo por detrás de la puerta, salio corriendo del baño hacia la habitación, miro sus piernas desnudas y se sonrojo al pensar en que la chica lo mirara en esas ropas se subió a la cama de nuevo y se tapo con la sabanas— s...si—respondió nervioso, la puerta se abrió y por ella entro una hermosa creatura algo mayor que el de frágil cuerpo envuelto en un sencillo kimono índigo que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas, de piel blanca y cabello oscuro, Naruto quedo embobado con la mucama—Buenos días señor , el amo me a encargado que le traiga estas ropas—le dijo dulcemente mientras ponía en la orilla de la cama lo que parecía ser un Armani con todo y zapatos Naruto observo las ropas por unos segundos—gra...gracias señorita—sonrió Naruto apenado, una dulce carcajada salio de los labios de la chica—dije algo malo?— pregunto apenado el rubio al ver la reacción, la joven le sonrió y le miro con ternura—bien...no es solo que soy un chico, eso es todo, llameme Haku ¿va?—Naruto observo boquiabierto y se percato de que en realidad era un chico demasiado bello y frágil—per...perdoneme, no, no era mi intención , lo siento—se disculpo el chico, Haku volvió a reír—no hay cuidado, ya me ha pasado varias veces, bueno si necesita algo mas me llama—el apuesto muchacho salio de la habitación y Naruto sintió como si hubiera hecho el oso de su vida.

Sentía el agua caliente mojar su rostro, había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había tomado un baño decente, sonreía como un niño lentamente el calido liquido comenzó a recorrer su delicado cuerpo delineando su figura entre el vapor del agua.

Sus ojos negros observaron el delicado cuerpo en el agua por el pequeño televisor, no era excitación era algo diferente lo que ese chico causaba en el, tan diferentes a todas sus demás aventuras, algo realmente extraño.

Se miro en el espejo de cuerpo completo observandose de pies a cabeza, tan cambiado, tan diferente, parecía otro al que hace un día estaba en el oscuro callejón, sonrió y se acomodo el cabello.

De nuevo alguien toco la puerta—Adelante—la puerta se abrió y el hermoso Haku entro por ella—disculpe joven Naruto, el amo quiere que vaya a desayunar con el— un rubor rosa se adueño de las mejillas del rubio, Haku sonrió ante la reacción del rubio—digale...digale que enseguida voy—No entendía que le pasaba ¿que era lo que ese hombre le provocaba¿porque su nombre le hacia sonrojarse,el castaño salio por la puerta y naruto se echo un ultimo vistazo.

—Enseguida viene amo—Le dijo dulcemente Haku al menor de los Uchiha haciendo reverencia, Sasuke se encontraba en el gran comedor de su gran mansión en medio de la nada con enormes jardines y elegantes monumentos, el sol se colaba por los enormes ventanales iluminando la enorme habitación, sasuke leía diferentes documentos —ejem...—ese pequeño sonido fue suficiente para que sasuke apartara la vista de las hojas en sus manos y las posara en el joven observando su ahora decente imagen, sasuke volvió la vista a sus hojas— ¿que esperas? ven sientate— le dijo secamente, naruto por raro que sonara hubiera deseado un "te ves bien" por lo menos, sin mas remedio se dirigió a su silla junto al guapo joven, no si antes saludar con la mirada al bello Haku,

Sasuke le miro interrogante, podría decirse que con celos y Haku quien capto el mensaje se retiro a la cocina—¿has dormido bien?—cuestiono el Uchiha sin apartar la vista de los

documentos—si fantástico ase años que no dormía tan bien jejeje—dijo Naruto alegre, sasuke le miro y de nuevo volvió a sus asuntos—me alegro...—naruto se quedo mirandole esperando que dijera algo mas— bien espero que hayas descansado lo suficiente porque hoy no sera un día fácil—le dijo el albino con una sonrisa maliciosa, naruto se quedo pensativo—oye...Uchiha, quería preguntarte...—sasuke voltio a verle—...¿que es lo que voy hacer exactamente?— Sasuke dejo las hojas en la mesa—bueno, pues tu seras, algo a si como mi asistente personal, pero para eso necesito que te prepares y conozcas "el negocio"—le dijo el albino— ! Genial ¡ — grito alegre el rubio—oye Uchiha...—sasuke voltio a verle de nuevo—¿y en que trabajas?—pregunto el rubio inocente , Sasuke se dejo caer sobre la mesa mientras una gotita de agua caía por su cabeza. Haku llego con el desayuno en ese momento.

El se empeñaba en concentrarse en conducir, pero le era casi imposible con cierto rubio que casi se salia por la ventana del auto en medio de la carretera—ujuuuuuuuuu—sasuke tenia unas enormes ganas de agarrarlo por el cuello y...—oye usuratonkanshi metete ya ¿quieres matarte?—le grito el moreno, el rubio sin mas preámbulo obedeció y subió la ventanilla—¿usuratonkanshi¿porqueeeeee? Uchiha-baka—chillo el ojiazul, una pequeña venita se avistaba en la cabeza del uchiha que hacia lo posible por concentrarse en conducir. Una estruendosa música casi lo hace salirse de la carretera, y si, efectivamente naruto espeso a poner una escandalosa melodia en la radio, sasuke apago el aparato y naruto lo volvió a prender y así sucesivamente mientras uno se ponía cada vez mas furioso que el otro hasta que sin quererlo la mano de sasuke quedo sobre la del rubio el rubor se adueño de las mejillas de este , Sasuke quito la mano algo nervioso y naruto dejo en paz el aparato, ninguno dijo palabra alguna durante el viaje.

—ya llegamos—dijo el Uchiha, naruto observo el lugar, la mitad de la carretera no había absolutamente ni un alma a la redonda a excepción del el pequeño letrerito de km. 59—pero si yo no veo nada—dijo el uzumaki indignado sasuke se salio de la carretera quedando junto al letrero, luego saco su celular de la bolsa y marco un numero—mapache, soy el gato ya llegamos—dijo el pelinegro, naruto arqueo una ceja ¿mapache¿gato¿que onda¿que onda con estos tipos? No entendía nada de nada, lo cual no es novedad ni sorprendente de pronto el rubio sintió como el Ferrari se sacudía y poco a poco el auto empezaba a decender por el pasto apartando de su vista la soleada carretera y entrando a un sitio de puro metal—!Kyaaaaaa Uchiha ¿que es esto¡—chillo el rubio al observar lo que acontecía, el mayor no respondió la plataforma se detuvo , sasuke movió el auto hasta salir de ella y esta comenzo a subir de nuevo, Naruto la siguió con la vista como un bebe a un yoyo—he usuratonkanshi ¿piensas quedarte ahí todo el día? Le cuestiono el pelinegro ya fuera del carro, naruto dejo su embobamiento y bajo de este también, observo todo el lugar lleno de metal con largos pasillos y muchas puertas, a lo lejos pudo ver a un chico corriendo como loco—!Sa-su-keeeeeeeeeee-samaaaaaa ¡— grito un joven moreno que se abalanzo sobre el pelinegro en un abrazo sasuke intentaba sacarselo de encima forzosamente—!waaaaa Kiba quitate me das asco, hueles a perro ¡ — el chico se quito con una enorme sonrisa, naruto le echo una mirada furiosa, sin motivo aparente—toma , estaciona mi auto ¿donde esta el mapache?— el pelinegro le dio las llaves al moreno—¿te refieres a Gaara-san, esta en su oficina o mejor dicho su pen house—respondió el muchacho tomando las llaves, naruto estaba desesperado se sentía una sobra, kiba lo voltio a ver , y lentamente camino hacia el examinandolo—kyaaaaaaaa sasuke-sama ¿es tu nuevo juguete? es monisimo ¿donde lo conseguiste?—chillo el moreno jalando de las mejillas a Naruto que no ayaba si sonrojarse o golpear al joven ademas que era eso de "juguete", sasuke jalo al moreno separandolo del menor—ese no es tu asunto ahora has lo que te dije remendó de cucaracha—le ordeno al joven que aun reía , jalo a naruto del brazo y comenzó a caminar muy aprisa con el torpe chico rubio tras suyo, un pequeño rubor se asomaba en el rostro del pelinegro.

Entraron a un pequeño elevador con varios números en el Sasuke oprimo el 7, el aparato comenzo a decender, Naruto miro a Sasuke como si le pidiera una explicación —¿Que — mascullo el albino al notar la mirada del rubio , este solo bajo la cabeza sin responder, de pronto se detuvo , Naruto observo la pantalla de arriba piso 3, las puertas se abrieron y por ella entro un joven de largo cabello recogido en una cola con un aire desganado y una argolla en la oreja derecha, la puerta se cerro el chico observo a su acompañante y luego a el —vaya, vaya Uchiha, parece que ya tienes una nueva mascota, y es lindo—comento el chico ("Mascota" como ¿que le pasa a ese tipo) pensó el rubio indignado—callate Nara no sabes lo que dices—dijo el pelinegro asteado, el joven sonrió y se acerco a Naruto—mucho gusto me llamo Nara Shikamaru—le dijo el joven, naruto se puso nerviosos—el gusto es mio me, me llamo Uzumaki, Uzumaki Naruto—el joven abrió un poco los ojos al oír su nombre sin embargo no dijo nada mas, el elevador se detuvo en el piso siete los tres jóvenes bajaron de el y comenzaron a caminar por un largo pasillo—¿no esta tu oficina en el piso 8 Sasuke ?—cuestiono el joven Nara al menor de los Uchiha—si ¿y?—respondió fastidiado el joven—hooo parece que alguien amaneció de mal humor—dijo el joven de la coleta divertido—voy a ver a Gaara si es lo que quieres saber—dijo el albino enfadado, Shikamaru voltio a ver al rubio que se sonrojo un poco—u.u no es correcto que lleves a tu nueva mascota cuando visitas a tu exnovio Uchiha— Naruto abrió los ojos con sorpresa y Sasuke casi revienta—calla Shikamaru, Uzumaki solo me debe un favor no es mi nuevo novio, y ademas Gaara es tan idiota que ni siquiera se acuerda de nosotros "esta tan feliz con su nuevo conejito" ! QUE EL MALDITO INFELIZ NI SIQUIERA SE MOLESTA EN DISIMULAR ¡— Nara y Uzumaki se exaltaron por los gritos del albino , naruto sintió algo extraño ¿acaso Uchiha todavía amaba al llamado Gaara¿y lo único que sentía por el era un "favor" ? No sabia el porque de sus preguntas y ademas por que querría el que Sasuke sintiera algo mas por el, nadie lo había echo y no tendrían porque hacerlo ahora—va, va no te exaltes ...—dijo el chico de la coleta al albino apasiguandolo un poco llegaron a una división en forma de L—Bien yo me voy , que les vaya bien con el mapache, he Uzumaki cuidate con esos dos es imposible salir ileso—le recomendó el joven Nara al rubio que doblo a lo derecha separandose de su vista.

Sasuke siguió caminado por el pasillo sin decir palabra alguna llegaron al final del este donde había una pequeña puerta azul, sasuke suspiro—he Naruto... pase lo que pase tu sigueme la corriente no te dejes intimidar por ese loco¿de acuerdo?—le dijo el Uchiha sin mirarlo—s...ssi— respondió el rubio nervioso Sasuke se disponía a tocar la puerta pero esta se abrió y por ella salio otro albino de larga cabellera café de frágil complexión y lo mas llamativo sus ojos eran totalmente blancos, miro al pelinegro un instante y luego al rubio volviendo la mirada de nuevo a Sasuke—vaya, vaya que sorpresa Uchiha, hasta que te apareces—le dijo de forma fría acomodandose la corbata y abrochandose algunos botones de la camisa azul del elegante traje que portaba se

acomodo su bella cabellera algo alborota—Hyuga...—mascullo el albino furioso, el ojiblanco comenzó a caminar por el pasillo sus pasos resonaban con fuerza, ambos vieron como disimuladamente se acomodo la cremayera del pantalón, Naruto se sonrojo ante la acción y Sasuke estaba colérico, toco la puerta agresiva pero no escandalosamente —Adelante—una arrogante voz les indico el pase, Sasuke entro seguido de Naruto, el despacho era grande mas bien dicho gigante con enormes peceras, cuadros por doquier , de elegante alfombra vino y paderes blancas una chimenea una sala negra de piel, varios libreros, un enorme escritorio con una silla de piel negra, detrás de ellos una puerta negra lo que suponían era el baño tenia un segundo piso con unas escaleras de madera y lo que arriba parecía ser una habitación—vaya, vaya pero si no es nada mas que mi lindisimo exnovio Sasuke Uchiha ¿o debería llamarte neko-chan¿o que tal Sasuke-koi?—por los barrotes del segundo piso se asomo un joven pelirrojo con enormes ojeras el motivo aparente de su seudónimo también portaba un traje como todos los del lugar , sin embargo su saco estaba desabotonado y su corbata desatada, sasuke gruño—calla Mapache a lo que vine no quiero que me quites mas el tiempo— Gaara comenzó a bajar lentamente las escaleras mientras se abotonaba el saco y acomodaba la corbata— Vaya Uchiha ¿hoy venimos de genio?—Gaara camino hasta el albino olvidandose tal vez de la presencia del rubio, se poso tras sasuke y se acerco seductoramente a su oreja naruto se espanto ante tal acción—¿o es que acaso ya no me quieres?—le dijo sexymente al odio, naruto iba a cargarse al tipo , sin embargo sasuke se dio media vuelta y lo aventó— ! Ho ¿no me diras que me has cambiado por ese?— dijo indignado el pelirrojo apuntando a Naruto, Sasuke sonrió maliciosamente—Pues si...— dijo seductor acercandose a Naruto y tomandolo por los hombros, el rubor se apodero del rubio—Jajajaja no te creo, digo tu no eres así Sasuke— dijo el pelirrojo al notar la farsa—¿a no?—Sasuke puso una cara de inocencia y bajo lo brazos abrazando al rubio que hacia lo posible por aguantar, de pronto sintió el calido aliento de mayor en su odio, su respiración se aceleraba así como los latidos de su corazón y el rubor se intensificaba , sasuke entreabrió sus labios junto al rostro del Kitsune, Naruto cerro los ojos—pues no creo que dure mucho...— mascullo Gaara un poco celoso y se dirigió a su silla en el escritorio, sasuke sonrió— _bien echo...— _le susurro al rubio en el odio, se separo de el y se dirigió al escritorio del pelirrojo Naruto se sento en el sofa junto a chimenea y examino unos libros en la mesa, sus ojos se abrieron al ver titulos como "Kizuna" "calorie" "love mode" entre otros de Yaoi y algunas revistas Gay bastantes tentadoras, trago saliva y los volvió a dejar no sin el ansia de querer echarle un vistazo.

—_**¿**donde demonios recogiste ese gatocallejero?_— susurro el pelirrojo colérico — _pues en la calle imbécil ¿porque estas celoso¿Que el estúpido conejo de nieve no te satisface lo suficiente?— _contesto el albino gaara gruño—ya que...Uchiha recibí el diario de hoy parece que las cosas no salieron bien con Haruno— dijo el pelirrojo el uchiha prendó un cigarrillo—pues no...tuve que matarlo—contesto el albino como si fuera lo mas natural—mujajjajajaja—la carcajada proveniente de gaara resonó en todo el lugar—¿que es tan gracioso?— cuestiono el albino—waa me alegra que lo mataras su hija me cag...jetea la existencia— dijo el pelirrojo, naruto tenia una mirada de odio—¿si, no? es una chillona cualquiera, no me hagas caso pero a mi me dijeron que la vieron salir de un motel con Kakashi— dijo Sasuke, Naruto abrió mucho los ojos— !no te pases Uchiha ¿que no Kakashi esta saliendo con Iruka?— pregunto Gaara emocionado— si pero ya sabes como son los bisexuales de prominisculos—dijo Sasuke indignado, naruto quería matar a ambos un aura roja le rodeaba—¿bien que querías decirme Gaara?— cuestiono el albino—a si, como sabes tengo mucho, mucho trabajo, y necesito que vayas a visitar a Itachi tiene unas cosas que darme y me urgen pero no puedo ir ¿podrías ir tu por mi?—le miro con cara de cordero a medio morir un tic nervioso apareció en el rostro de sasuke—I...I...!ITACHI, te has vuelto loco o que no quiero volver a ver a ese cara de mierda en mi vida ademas ¿sabes donde vive? En México me entiendes ME-XI-CO queda hasta el otro lado del mundo — grito Sasuke poniendose de pie— waaa Sasuke pero es tu hermano y te prestare mi departamento en Acapulco—chillo el pelirrojo tomando de las ropas suplicante a Sasuke quien arqueo una ceja al oír el comentario—¿el que tiene piscina y vista a la playa?—pregunto interesado—! SI ¡— grito gaara emocionado—¿ el que tiene jacuzzi en la terraza?—volvió a preguntar—!SI ,SI¡— chillo el pelirrojo, Naruto solo arqueo la ceja—¿y me prestaras tu jet privado?—el pelirrojo comenzó a cansarse—!SI SI LO QUE QUIERAS¡— chillo suplicante—¿ y podre tomar vacaciones?— !CLARO ¡ y llevate a tu novio también—Naruto se ruborizo—y a la sirvienta—el—si como sea llevate a tu mama y a tu papa— estan muertos— que importa llevate a quien se te pegue tu regalada gana pero vee...—chillo el pelirrojo dejandose caer en el escritorio—de acuerdo lo are—he?— dije que lo hare—dijo el moreno el pelirrojo le miro incredulo—enserio?—si pero ya sueltame la corbata con tu manos cochinas ¿apoco no crees que no me di cuenta de las cochinadas que hacen tu y el estupido conejo?—Gaara soltó al albino y se sacudio las mano , sasuke camino hacia la salida—vamonos Naruto, no leeas eso o quedaras como el—le dijo al rubio al notar que hojeaba uno de los mangas, lo dejo avergonzado y camino tras el albino, preguntandose el porque de su comportamiento , si el solo era un objeto para darle celos a Gaara, algo dentro de el le dolia, y le siguió aun sin poder comprender sus sentimientos, sin embargo el pelirrojo solo les obserbava abandonar la habitación con un dejo de tristesa en su mirada .

"Sasuke" fue el pensamiento tanto del rubio como el pelirrojo en ese momento.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de Hazu:**

Waaaaaa k tal? aaa ya matenme me tarde bastate en actualizar pero me fui de vacaciones y voy llegando pero aki esta ya ¿no, mmmmm saben no pense en recibir tantos reviews waaaa me emociona pensar k hay gente k si valora mi trabajo ;; ls amo, bien este capitulo esta un poco fumado es difícil hacer solo angst hay k meter un poco de humor. Y a todos los pervertidos k pensaron k Sasuke le haría "cositas" a Naru, solo les puedo decir "CONTROLEN SUS HORMONAS" jajjajaja no, no es cierto de que habrá lemon habrá les prometo Oo o de perdis lime , bien les agradezco enormemente sus comentarios les responderé a los k me dejaron la opción de reply y a los demas en el fic en cuanto tenga tiempo por k ya son las 2:30 am y tengo sueño ¡

les agradezco enserio, no saben como me levanta el animo sus reviews por eso

**"DEJENME REVIEWS" **y harán del mundo un lugar lleno de yaoi¡


End file.
